A variety of pathological conditions of the uterus are the result of cellular proliferation or abnormal cell division and growth of the myometrium or endometrium. Representative uterine conditions can include fibroids, abnormal uterine bleeding, pelvic adhesions, endometriosis and the like.
Uterine leiomyomas or fibroids are the most common tumor of the female reproductive tract affecting 20-25% of all women during their reproductive years. While uterine fibroids are generally non-cancerous, their presence can lead to a variety of problems including excessive uterine bleeding, pain and even infertility. Because of these possible issues, a variety of treatment options have been developed to address the presence of uterine fibroids.
One common method, and the most drastic, for eliminating uterine fibroids is the surgical removal of the uterus or hysterectomy. Generally, hysterectomies are performed on women who are beyond their child bearing years or have made the decision to forego bearing children. A hysterectomy is an invasive surgical procedure in which the uterus must be sufficiently exposed such that the attached vascular network, fallopian tubes and ligaments can be severed. In addition to eliminating a woman's ability to bear children, a hysterectomy as a truly invasive surgery has the potential for a variety of surgical consequences including complications such as, for example, blood loss, pain and discomfort, extended convalescence and potentially increased costs due to extended and further hospital care.
Uterine fibroids can form in a variety of locations along the uterus with each location providing a unique set of symptoms and effecting surrounding tissue in different ways. Regardless of location, uterine fibroids rely on the highly vascularized nature of the female reproductive system to grow and develop. As such, a variety of alternative treatment methods have been proposed in which the blood vessels connected to said uterine fibroids are accessed to provide treatment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,766 proposes accessing vessels of the fibroid mass such that a minimally invasive catheter or probe can administer an embolyzing material. Another alternative treatment method has proposed temporary clamping of the vessels supplying a fibroid mass for a period long enough to cause fibroid cell death without permanently reducing blood flow to the myometrium and ovaries while also avoiding ischemia injury.
Finally, a variety of treatment protocols have been proposed in which the physical structure of the uterine fibroid is attacked so as result in tissue ablation and in some instances, physical removal of only the fibroid mass. For example, it has been proposed that appropriate medical imaging technologies can be utilized to deliver high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) energy into the fibroid mass to ablate the tissue wherein the fibroid can be resorbed within the body. In other instances, it has been proposed to introduce a cryogenic instrument capable of freezing, and thereby, killing the fibroid cells. Finally, a variety of minimally invasive instruments have been proposed to core or debulk fibroid masses wherein the material can then be removed by a suction device.
While a variety of procedures have been contemplated for treatment of uterine fibroids, there remains a need for new minimally invasive procedures that delivery effective treatment options while reducing the potential for negative treatment outcomes.